77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
French Ending
The French Ending is one of the endings to Bear Stearns Bravo's First Impact. It consists of shots of ??? casually exploring an unknown area whilst Nicole's Friend provides an unrelated narrative about Nicole entirely in French. Translation Below is the translated transcript of the French narration from the video. Some errors are present due to the translator not being a BSB fan (and hence not knowing the context of some phrases)Original translation by MultiLineDiver on frenchreddit, reproduced here verbatim.. "Chapter 2 - Data Systems I went to the same international school as Nicole. Even as a teen, she had a craving and appetite for data. She was hungry. Why not ? I remember her boyfriend Olivier, I think she was only attracted to him for his computer chips. She talked and talked after classes without making sense. But nobody makes sense at this age. She ate her lunch very early, sometimes before 10am. The boys called her the “Early Savage(?) Girl”“Early Savage Girl” is probably “Early Sandwich girl”. She did not like it much but not enough to stop them. What does a love for data means ? For me it would be like a love for atoms or molecules: I know they exist but I can’t imagine caring about it. People like the things in which they are born. How can we explain the inclination for childhood’s rooms and passageways? And yet, childhood is when one learns what one likes and what one does not like. The idea of contrary. All places have good memories, and bad ones too. When I think back to the bickers I had with my mother Julianne, I regret that we used to fight at the dining table. She prepared a quail ragout and I refused to eat any of it. But at this same table, how many hours did I spend building entire cities made of old keys and old shirt collars? Nicole left when she was 14, for Los Angeles. I visited her once in our twenties, we spent an entire night kissing in her bed. But it was not romantic at all. She worked for a bank and lived in an American skyscraper. I hated being so far from the ground: it’s where nature grows. She had torn magazine pages all over the floor of her flat. She had a cursed taste in literature. But who could say what she was putting together in her head ? We all collect things and she collected data. She had two friends I knew of. there was Jackie, of course, even her I knew of. One night, in strictest confidence, she told me the was seeing a revelator(?)“revelator” may be "regulator" instead, and hence is most likely a reference to the Narrator. I couldn’t believe it. I met him once and found him repetitive and pretentious. He was so much her opposite, she did not want anything else. When I heard that the Five Gurus(???) would be together in Nicaragua, I knew that a catastrophe was going to happen. I told her that I dreamt about it but she made fun of me. All of that was before I became a famous artist. Why must I linger on childhood memories ? I know there are other things to explore, but I can’t find them. Which bad choices are holding me back ? I am a magnificent ???MultiLineDiver notes that this could be "magnificent system", and this is supported by another user., I know. Flowers melt snow during spring so that water can flow to the oceans, to the rivers. Even with all these chips, we can’t ignore what the natural order is telling us. We can capture every single moment of our life on a disk but there is always something missing. What is it ? What is the only thing that I can not find or name after all these years ?” Trivia *The building ??? is shown walking out of in the scene is the same one used for Regulator HQ. External Links *The French Ending, Bear Stearns Bravo official Youtube channel. Speculation *The line "I know there are other things to explore, but I can’t find them. Which bad choices are holding me back?" is a reference to the ability of the player to explore many different outcomes in BSB depending on one's choices. References Category:Endings